


Castle

by Halehound24



Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halehound24/pseuds/Halehound24
Summary: Furiousa to Castle by Hasley. Just something I thought of when I was awake and listening to music one night.





	Castle

Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise.

Max, the feral road warrior that had been brought into the Citadel by a war party gathering up blood bags, and possible treasures, was holding her up on Joe's truck. The war pups and wasted all looking up to her as murmurs and suddenly a roar of the crowd echoed around them. The wives all cheered and Joe's body was being pulled into the crowd as the pups lowered the grate down to take them up into the Citadel. She was set down back in the truck and she felt the warmth of Max leave her side for a moment before Capable wrapped her arm around her to make sure she was stable. 

Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised.

The sudden movement of the grate, the cheering of the people while the mothers flooded the wasted with water, the aqua cola that the world had destroyed itself over aside from guzzoline. People climbed the grate and were being taken up to the Citadel with them and as she looked down she caught eyes with Max hooding himself in the sea of people. Slipping away. He froze and she frowned raising her arm slightly towards him and he looked down and walked away.

So much for being close. She thought as suddenly she was being pulled back to the crowd around her of people thanking her and talking though the voices where muted in her head from the pain and the exhaustion that was taking over her body. She was so tired. She didn't want to be awake and now she was going to have to deal with this all alone. No second in command. No real help aside from the wives though they weren't treated with any respect to begin with. No this was all on her and she needed to keep her posture up. She couldn't slip now.

Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.

She was lead into the throne room for the lack of better words for it. She wanted to be told what to do, her vision was ebbed with black. Her breathing shallow. The wives tried their best to keep her straight forward and moving and in the end she essentially was gliding to the throne where pups and boys flocked to her. Joe's other offspring left quick knowing that there was a riot if they tried to take over for their father Hence the weak not being fit for the throne.  
She wanted to be lead, to be told what to do. Have someone wrap their fingers around her and point her in the right direction

Already choking on my pride, there is no use crying about it.

Things where moving to quickly. Things being decided that she was going to be the Queen of this rotten land. The green inside the walls of the fortress of stone and metal where the only thing forgiving about the whole situation. Of course the people where not all bad, the Citadel had wonderful people in the waste. They were kind, sweet even if their bodies where damaged from the radiation of the old world.

She didn't know what to do though, she felt pride crawl in her chest and through her throat as the wives helped. Making decisions and solving problems as the team of organic mechanics worked on her. Pumping her full of blood, sewing up her gashes and cleaning cuts. Helping her drifting off into a much needed sleep. 

I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their queen

She wakes to the feeling of soft material underneath her. The smell of water and sound of silence was almost deafening. That's right... She remembered what was happening. They want to make her Queen. 

and there's an old man sitting on the throne, that's saying I shouldn't be so mean.

She gave a cruel smirk at the thought of when she first was dragged to the Citadel. She was a scrapper even then and wouldn't leave her fate up to anyone besides her without a damn good fight. This being said she ended up in Organic's room more than a few times and in front of Joe even more. Being 'taught' and 'shown' how a future wife was to act. That's when she got into her big fight. The one where she lost her arm. Making her unacceptable to be wed to the old man. He even stated that she had a mean streak bigger than the desert. She was happy she was so rough...So mean...

I'm headed straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up.

And with that little bit of anger left in her as she laid bleeding in front of the Immortan Joe, before she was hauled up to Organic. She realized the fortified mountain was locked up tighter than she thought and she wouldn't be able to just leave. Now she had to fight. Fight to survive the war boys. Show how strong she actually was and that she didn't need some old mans protection.

There was no way out of the Citadel without taking down so many of these walls. So now she had to get real dangerous.

That's saying I should keep my pretty mouth shut.

There for she had to grit her teeth, she had to keep her head down and follow rules while being the most ruthless of all the pups. Furiosa needed to bite, claw, kick, punch and stab her way into the army on wheels. She needed to be free. And the only way she could was the way of pain. Now just to keep her mouth shut.

Straight for the Castle  
And she did. She headed through the ranks, beat expectations. Got her own car, then ended up a Imperator with her own war rig. Got ranked to take care of the wives. She was strong. Stronger than people would ever know. She lost her mother, her clan. Her life and now she rose like a flame in engine of her rig. Strong, hungry and ravenous. If only Joe could see her now.


End file.
